


Just a Little Tease

by RYF



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sleepovers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYF/pseuds/RYF
Summary: Hifumi and Aoba first sleepover together. The night might reveal new kinds of feelings to the unsociabble girl.





	

It had been a hard task. But after several days of gathering courage, and a dozen of discarded emails, Hifumi finally invited Aoba to a sleepover. It was Aoba’s idea to begin with, but one Hifumi struggled to follow through. 

Aoba was on her home. They would sleep together. And Aoba was… wearing a devil costume? 

The fact is that Aoba discovered Hifumi’s hobby. So she asked with a big smile: “Let's make a cosplay party, then!”. 

Hifumi was bad at saying no. All she could do was nod and show Aoba where her costumes were. 

Still, a devil costume. For some reason, that made Hifumi uneasy. It was just fake wings and fake horns, as well as a black dress. It looked way too sex, so Hifumi never had the courage to use it herself. Sometimes she would buy things that she regretted later. 

“How about you put this on, Hifumi? I'm sure you would look cute.”

It was a white dress. Hifumi recognized it. An angel costume. It was actually a pair with the devil one, but with a halo and white wings instead. 

“I-I never wore that… I-it's too… revealing…” Hifumi said, hoping Aoba would give up. 

“Come on. It will look really cute on you. And we're both girls anyway. What's the problem?” Aoba said smiling. 

Hifumi wanted to say no. There was no way she would want to wear that. Even worse if it was on front of Aoba. But refusing would take too many words, and saying all of it was probably impossible for her at that moment. So she just nodded, as always happened on those occasions. 

She went to the bathroom and put the costume on. She even grabbed white underwear hidden from Aoba, because she knew dark clothes could end up being seeing through the fabric. 

_ Still, I shouldn't be wearing this…  _

“You're cute, Hifumi!” Aoba said as Hifumi showed up, hand on her left arm and eyes on the floor. 

“S-so… we should t-take it off now…” but before she could finish talking, Aoba pulled her by the arms. There was a mischievous look on her face. 

“A-Aoba?”

“I'm a devil and you're an angel, right? So it's my job to torment you.” Looking intensely at Hifumi, Aoba pushed her towards the bed and started to climb it, holding Hifumi’s hips. 

She was so close that Hifumi could smell her. 

She held Hifumi’s chin and brought it close to her face, transformed by a grim. 

“Is that your first time?” Aoba asked with a smooth voice. 

Not knowing what to do, without any means to react, Hifumi just stood quiet. But her eyes started to fill with tears. Aoba pulled herself back, alarmed. 

“Heh? Sorry, sorry. I was just joking.” She said, moving away from Hifumi. “I went too far, sorry.”

Hifumi just cleaned the tears off her eyes and rushed to the bathroom, coming back with her normal pajamas minutes later. Aoba looked at Hifumi with resentful eyes. 

“I'm sorry. You were just so cute that I felt like teasing you. I didn't want to…”

“It’s late...l-let's sleep…” She said, putting a futon to Aoba at the floor and lying on her own bed. 

Regretting her actions, Aoba also put her pajamas and lied down. She wondered if Hifumi was sleeping already. 

“Hifumi?” She called, and heard a sound of a body turning on the bed. She was probably still awake. “Again, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I made you cry.”

Hifumi turned back to her, she looked more calm now. She was trying to find the right words. It was always a hard job. 

“I like the gentle Aoba more.” She said at last. 

“I'm sorry. It was just… You are cute. I kind of like you… But I won't do that anymore,  I swear. Don't be mad at me, please.”

Even though that was a scary experience, it was still exciting for Hifumi. For some reason, she just couldn't just forget it. Aoba so close to her. Almost… 

_ Almost kissing me…  _

The thought on her mind. She wanted to hide it. She needed to hide it. After all, she would never be able to voice it. Those words would surely never go out if her mouth. As much as she desired it. Those words… 

“I wanted the gentle Aoba to kiss me instead.”

It came out. Aoba made a surprised expression. When Hifumi realized what she had said, her face burned red. 

“I-I-I-I… d-d-don’t m-mean…” she desperately tried to talk. 

“You don't?” Aoba said, with a serious face. “Because I really wanted to kiss Hifumi. I could be gentle…”

Aoba’s face was also red as she said it. But Hifumi just looked at her in silence. It wasn't what she imagined when planning that sleepover. Yet… 

_ I want it. I want to kiss Aoba… but…  _

There was no way she could say it again. And after crying, there was no way Aoba would try something again. Yet, Aoba rose from her futon. 

“If it's hard for you to ask, just nod if you really want it. I don't want to make you cry again.”

_ A kiss from Aoba… a kiss from gentle Aoba…  _

It took all her courage to move her head. But she did. She did and Aoba smiled,getting closer and feeling Hifumi’s face with her hand. Her warm hand. She approached. Hifumi was sitting on the bed and Aoba’s face came closer. 

Hifumi could feel Aoba’s fresh breath on her lips. 

And a moment after,the two girls’ lips meet. Aoba’s were soft and warm and nice. Hifumi never dreamed that kissing her would feel that good. 

And her heart was beating like crazy. As Aoba’s face parted from her and smiled, she couldn't breath right. 

As Aoba tried to approach again, she pulled back. That was her limit. More and she would pass out. 

“Did you hate it?” Aoba asked, with a worried face. 

Hifumi shook her head, hoping Aoba would understand, but her friend expression was puzzling as she went back to the bed. 

“Good night.” Aoba said, getting inside her futon, looking disappointed. 

Before she could sleep her cellphone rang. She opened it to see a familiar message, full of emoji. 

_ That was amazing!! : )  _

_ It felt really good. Aoba’s kiss made my heart beat like crazy!!! @_@ _

_ I feel like I'll pass out if we try that again. 0_0’ _

_ But I loved it. I hope we can get even closer from now on. I swear I'll try to be a little less shy from now on… But it’s hard!!  X( _

_ Love You! S2 S2 S2 _

Aoba laughed at the message, and sighed relieved. That looked like Hifumi walright. 

“We need to do this again sometime.” Aoba said. 

“Y-yes…” Hifumi answered in a soft voice and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. 


End file.
